darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Highlander442002
How to Help? Hello. I just start reading the Dark Hunter series, and so far, I loved it. Searching I find this wikia, and first I want to thank you for create it. Now, I just wanna know, how can I help to imporve it, cause I see somethings that I really do not know throug the series, as wolverines stuffs and other things. Please let me know. Jeffry.Cullen 17:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Jeffry.Cullen Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I Must Applaud you.... Of course, for the creation of this wonderful Wikia!!! I love the series and it's nice to have something like this to link to friends who ask about the series. And I must ask, who is that delectable model you chose for Maxis?? Good choice by the way. And if there is anything you need help with, you let me know! I would be more than happy to help! Just a recomadation... Can you change the un-made page link to a different color cause I cant see it and unlink the Tory page since there isn't that much information. And this one isnt that important but you should change the background color to red so it matches the theme of the rest of the wiki, sorry if I'm bugging you ;D And if you want I can help with a new background, if you need. Main Page Changes Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm part of Wikia's Community Development Team. This wiki seems to have great content and I think it would look way better if I helped you out in the skin/mainpage area. Does that sound good to you, and is there anything in particular you want help with? LexiLexi 17:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I am unsure if you will get this but I saw the picture that you have for Acheron. I was wondering if you would mind me using it in a profile I have on Roleplaychat.org. My user name is Acheron Cynbel if you wish to look at my profile before deciding. (ACFM) Book Series affiliation? There's a cool series by Maggie Shayne about three sisters who are witches that get reincarnated and have to deal with things from their past lives and I think it might be a good idea if Dark Hunter and The Portal Trilogy (http://theportaltrilogy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Portal_Trilogy_Wiki) wikis could be affiliated since they have related topics! Let me know if you'd be interested since it could raise traffic for both wikis :) Gcheung28 (talk) 23:00, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I wish to help Hello Highlander, I have seen you haven't been active for a while now. I want to ask if I would be allowed to edit protected pages. Some of the content is outdated and protected. I'm a bit (okay a lot) OCD and wanted to bring it up to date. I have noticed a few articles where the format is not appealing (using a Book infobox for a series). and multiple articles for the same thing. and I keep having to add redirects for certain articles to fix the linking issues. FYI this is a new wikia account as I wanted to change my username, check my contribuations if you want. I am not a spammer looking to feed false info. - Terrence Wolf1098 (talk) 17:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Admin Hello there, boss of this fandom, : If you will allow me, I would like to be an admin of this wikia to edit things that are not able by normal wikia helpers. I hope you get this message because I would really like to spruce this place up a little...maybe a lot but hey. xD : Also, I would like to tell you that I am only able of aiding the Chronicles of Nick series since that's the fandom that I'm keen on reading. : [[User:ThinkStupid|'Jellyfish Master']] 21:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC)